


Dandelions

by MercuryStars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, Romance, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides), Wishes, i still like it tho, is it my best work? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryStars/pseuds/MercuryStars
Summary: Roman loves the imagination. He also loves Patton, though he's not sure he'll ever be brave enough to tell him that. He can dream though and he can wish and if Patton happens to catch one of those wishes, well maybe dreams do come true.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look y'all I wrote this quickly and it was more experimental than anything. It's a lot shorter than my usual stuff but I don't hate how it turned out. Enjoy!

_I've never known anybody like you._

Roman smiled softly to himself as he pushed open the door tucked away in the corner of his room. His thoughts were calmly washing over him as he stepped into his favourite place in the whole of the mindscape; the imagination. The cause of his good mood was the same as it normally was these days. Patton.

Just thinking of him was enough to cause a smile to grace his features. In his entire existence, Roman couldn't think of another being who could light up his heart the way Patton could. The other sides weren't like him. It simply wasn't who they were. He loved them all but there was something special about Patton. His kindness, his compassion, the way he loved so unabashedly and unreservedly. Roman suspected there was little chance he could ever love anyone in the same way he loved Patton. With everything Patton did for him and the others, all the tiny little things and great big gestures, he doubted there was any way that he couldn't fall completely in love with him.

_I'm in a field on dandelions, wishing on everyone that you'd be mine._

Roman moved gracefully through the bustling streets of the kingdom he'd created so long ago. Leaving the market at the edge of the city borders and crossing the drawbridge, he made his way out of the city to a meadow. It was filled with dandelions and wildflowers of blue and red, framed with acres of tall oak trees, the sun glowing gold and bathing the meadow in a warm, gentle light. If the imagination was his favourite place in the mindscape, this meadow was his favourite place in the imagination.

Roman lay down, letting the warmth wash over him as he closed his eyes and let his mind wander, dropping his crown a little away from him. He wished he had the courage to tell Patton how he felt, or by if some miracle Patton loved him too, he might just confess instead. Things would change between them, and everybody else, if they were to be together but Roman was sure it would be worth it. He was sure anything would be worth it if he got to be with the man he loved.

_I see forever in your eyes, I feel okay when I see you smile._

Slowly opening his eyes, he beamed up at the near cloudless sky. When he had been creating this place he had been ecstatic to learn that his subconscious had turned the sky the beautiful shade of blue that was Patton's eyes.

Staring up at that sky lead him to think of Patton's smile. The smile that made him feel worthy, the smile he would do anything to see. Roman didn't think he had ever felt happiness as purely as he did when Patton smiled at him. His chest swelled with love and his heart felt so full that it might just burst with all the love and joy filling it up. His self-doubt and fears were soothed by Patton's presence.

_When you're looking at me, I've never felt so alive and free._

Everything felt so much more around Patton. He felt more powerful like he could best any foe, inspiration could be found in every place he looked, colours were brighter, creativity came pouring out and the amount of love he held made it almost feel like he could fly.

That was a source of some frustration for Roman. Flying. In the imagination, he was mean to be able to control everything and do anything he wanted and yet, he couldn't seem to master flying. The wings he conjured up would disappear almost as soon as he left the ground.

_Dandelion into the wind you go won't you let my darling know?_

Sighing Roman plucked one of the many dandelions surrounding him and in one breath blew all of the wishes into the air, watching contently as they danced in the breeze being carried all the way back through the city. One of those wishes however made it even further, escaping the imagination all together and floating through the mindscape.

Everything in the imagination was created and brought into reality by Roman. Everything was infused with his essence, from the biggest palace right down to the smallest plants. So inside of that dandelion's wish was everything he wanted all his hopes and dreams and deepest wishes.

The small wish landed on the back of Patton's hand and the side grinned brightly as he picked it up gently, gasping as he did. All of Roman's wishes were shown to him in that moment and he raced to the imagination, barreling through the city and out into the field.  
Roman sighed and stood up turning around just as Patton reached him, running into him and knocking them both to the ground, Patton landing on top of him. Roman's eyes widened and he looked away, blushing.

Patton froze, glancing away as he made up his mind. Moving, he stood pulling Roman up with him. The prince still wouldn't meet his eyes until he stepped forward, closing his eyes and leaning upwards, softly kissing him.

Roman's eyes widened, frozen until his brain caught up with what was happening. He leaned closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller side and smiling as he kissed him back.  
In seconds, wings had sprouted from his back and he was in the air, holding Patton close to him as they both grinned, foreheads resting together.

"I love you, Patton."  
"I love you too, Roman."


End file.
